An electric vacuum cleaner generally includes a suction generating apparatus, such as a suction fan, which communicates with an intake orifice of an accessory attached to the vacuum hose. At the intake orifice, the force of suction is greatest, but the intake orifice may be shaped to achieve different suction airflow characteristics. For example, to increase suction force at the intake orifice, the accessory typically may have a reduced width across at least one dimension of the orifice, which correlates to an increase in the speed of air flow through the orifice. Wet/dry vacuum cleaners may suction dry particulate materials, wet or damp materials, and even liquids. Dry particulate materials are lighter in weight and can be suctioned using a smaller suction force. Wet materials and liquids require a relatively greater suction force to be suctioned.
Squeegee cleaning accessories generally include a wide rubber blade to clean smooth surfaces by squeegeeing liquid. When attached to a wet/dry vacuum, the blade of the squeegee accessory funnels wet/dry particulate toward the intake orifice, which is securely connected to a hose or wand. Conventional designs for squeegee accessories often concentrate the force of suction at or near the center of the squeegee blade, which may lead to removal of only the wet/dry particulate that is located near the intake orifice. Additionally, a squeegee accessory with a single squeegee blade may only funnel we or dry particulate material toward the intake orifice when used in a single direction.